Conventionally, a linear solenoid is known, for example, to be used for an electromagnetic valve (see JP 2013-047554 A corresponding to US 2013/0048890 A1). Such conventional linear solenoid has a moving core, an exciting coil, and a magnetically attractive core. The moving core is supported to be capable of sliding in an axial direction of the moving core. The exciting coil winds spirally around the moving core. The magnetically attractive core magnetically attracts the moving core based on magnetic force provided by the exciting coil.
When the exciting coil is energized, the magnetically attractive core magnetically attracts the moving core. By attracting the moving core, a movable member such as the moving core and a valve moved by the moving core hits a fixed member such as a stopper and a valve seat, and a hitting noise such as an operation noise (e.g., a clicking noise) is caused. The hitting noise may be worrisome or annoying for a person. Therefore, the hitting noise due to an operation of the linear solenoid is required to decrease.